Soft tissues, such as ligaments, tendons and muscles, are attached to a large portion of the human skeleton. In particular, many ligaments and tendons are attached to the bones which form joints, such as shoulder and knee joints. A variety of injuries and conditions require attachment or reattachment of a soft tissue to bone. For example, when otherwise healthy tissue has been torn away from a bone, surgery is often required to reattach the tissue to the bone to allow healing and a natural reattachment to occur.
A number of devices and methods have been developed to attach soft tissue to bone. These include screws, staples, cement, suture anchors, and sutures alone. Some of the more successful methods involve use of a suture anchor to attach a suture to the bone, and tying the suture in a manner that holds the tissue in close proximity to the bone.
The tissue may be attached to the bone during open surgery, or during closed (e.g., arthroscopic) surgical procedures. Closed surgical procedures are preferred since they are less invasive and are less likely to cause patient trauma. In a closed surgical procedure, the surgeon performs diagnostic and therapeutic procedures at the surgical site through small incisions, called portals, using instruments specially designed for this purpose. One problem encountered in the less invasive, closed surgical procedures is that the surgeon has significantly less room to perform the required manipulations at the surgical site. Thus, devices and methods are needed which will allow a surgeon to effectively and easily attach tissue to bone in the small spaces provided by less invasive surgical procedures.
Suture anchors for reattaching soft tissue to bone are known in the art. However, these suture anchors are typically sized and dimensioned for use in large bone joints such as the patient's shoulder or knee. Where there is a need to reattach tissue to a relatively small bone in the patient's body, such as in the hand or the skull, the anchors currently available would be too large for the insertion depth desired. There is thus a need for a suture anchor that is suitably dimensioned and configured for reattaching soft tissue to bone in small joints of the patient such as in the hand or skull.